The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunjodiblupi’.
The new Diascia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Diascia plants with long and strong flowering stems and large attractive flowers.
The new Diascia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors on Jun. 7, 2008 in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom with a proprietary selection of Diascia hybrida identified as code number d6770, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and with a proprietary selection of Diascia hybrida identified as code number d5233, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Diascia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom on Aug. 20, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in St. Brides, Netherwent, Monmouthshire, United Kingdom since Aug. 20, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.